A gift that likes to poke its nose into EVERYTHING
by little Princess unicorn
Summary: Sam's dad is a scientist,when he gives her his latest project, can it help but poke its nose into things? What secrets will be spilt?... SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

A gift that likes to poke its nose in EVERYTHING...

Sam's dad is a scientist,when he gives her his latest project, can it help but poke its nose into things?

SEDDIE!

Disclaimer: I do NOT Own ICarly..Dan Schneider does.

:)

Enjoy!

Chapter one

A very fury Surprise,that I Don't like...

* * *

For those of you who love animals, you may like this story. by the way ….in this story Ispeed date has NOT happened ..yet ...just to inform you :)

Oh and Seddie will happen SOON, Promise

It was a cold winters day, outside was freezing, and all the streets...absolutely CAKED with snow.

Sam was happy, since they got the hole two weeks off because everyone said it was unsafe for people to go outside.

Sam was in her OWN House for a change, since it was freezing outside,

and Sam thought it would be better not to go to Carly's ...just yet...

Sam got a hot chocolate and sat by the fire why she watched TV.

All of a sudden,

Bam bam bam!

There was a knock on her door.

''Uh, if that's Freddie I am personally going to kill him, I told him I didn't care about his DUMB NEW AV THING!'' Sam said before answering the door.

She opened the door.

There stood a man in a tux.

''Your father sends his love, and a gift for you'' the man said

You see,

Sam's Farther was a Scientist, He split up with Sam's mother, mainly because he was never at home.

He was always trying some new experiment,and wasn't at home that much.

When they split up, he was always at the S.R.C (scientific Research center) all the time.

He would send who he named, his Little Princess (Sam) Gifts all the time that he would of finished

research on.

''Samantha dear, he also gives you a note that you need to read first.'' The man said.

He handed her the note....

The note said....

My Little Princess,

How are you?, I hope your ok.

I hear its very cold outside so I do want you to have a coat on if you are going to see Carly,

But that isn't what I wanted to speak to you about,

Little Princess, I have indeed sent you the best gift ever!.

It's a dog!

But not just any dog,

it's a highly intelligent Dog, I Got given it last week, I was supposed to observe the puppy,

because it has an inelegance level WAY over the normal level,

unfortunately there was something more important that I needed to do,

so I have decided to give this little golden retriever puppy to you,

now as I said it's not a normal puppy, it has a VERY High intelligence level,

it's almost JUST Like a human,

It can write,

read,

Understand things and situations,

heck the only thing it probably cant do is speak and make dinner.

Hey if it starts to speak ...phone me and let me speak to him!

Yes it's a he, name him what you will,

just take care of him.

I decided to give it to you because you deserve the best princess!

Lots of love,

Dad

xxxxXxxx

''Great!'' She thought with sarcasm.

''I'm stuck with a fluffy little wet nosed dog.'' Sam thought to herself before unlocking the cage to let him out.

Ok, Seddie is coming SOON I promise...

the puppy is just important in this story so I needed to explain it.

Now I need YOUR HELP.

Ok the dog is a cute little golden retriever puppy,

:)

BUT

I need a NAME For him ...can you think of one?

It's a golden retriever puppy with floppy ears :)

maybe because SAM'S Naming it...it may have a food name?

Maybe doesn't HAVE To have a food name :) so...

IDEAS GUYS!! :)


	2. Authors Note

HEY GUYS!

I Told you last week how I needed a name for the golden retriever puppy....

question..

since its goldenly/yellow

what do you think of the names....

(remember ..the puppy is a BOY So tell me if you think some of these names may not suite a boy golden retriever puppy remembering he is VERY Intelligent too!!)

but anyway...what do you think of the names...

Syrup

Butter

Cookie

Nugget

Pancake

Toffee

Taffy

These are just some ideas....tell me what you think

If you have any ideas you would like to think were good names for that sort of dog then...

PLEASE TELL! :D

That's it for now...

PLLLLLEASE tell me what you think...


	3. Sticky sticky situations

Ok guys sorry my laptop decided that it would be stupid -.-

disclaimer:

Dan Schneider owns ICarly.

He made in my opinion the BEST Show on the earth.

God thank him for everything :D

Ok chapter two.

Sticky sticky situations. also remember...the Puppy is a genus therefore the dog will think things as well ok? Good. :)

Oh and the puppy ISN'T Talking in this one just thinking...he cant talk...yet...hey another question...do you think the dog should be able to speak soon? :)

Sam went into the kitchen to get the dog some dog food that she had.

She didn't know why her mum bought it. They didn't have a dog...maybe she knew that the surprise

was coming? Or maybe ….maybe she's just a little bit crazy...

Meanwhile the dog was just stepping out of its cage.

''Oh..well this is...different...'' The puppy thought to himself

''Oh that's nice...there's a little fireplace where I can sleep. That's nice'' The puppy thought.

''DOG GET IN HERE'' Sam shouted.

She put the dog food down on the floor.

The puppy stared at it.

''What ARE You giving me?...its not exactly ….meat is it?'' The dog thought.

''Well? Eat your food'' Sam said before walking in the front room to sit down.

''Ok boy, you are NOT getting this..slop...humm... what else is they?'' He thought.

He looked at the fridge

''DUH...Boy you're getting dumb for a pup like yourself'' he thought.

He scampered over to the fridge and got on his back paws and gently opened the fridge with his teeth.

He got back on all fours again.

There at the bottom of the fridge was a load of ribs.

''JACKPOT'' he thought to himself.

He quietly started eating them.

But as he was the syrup on the top shelf tell on him and landed on him.

''EWW EWW EWW EWW EWW EWWWW

Eww! MY LOVELY COAT!!'' He thought

Sam herd the crash and came rushing in.

''WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?'' She shouted.

The puppy gave a puppy dog face.

''Don't look at me like that'' Sam said.

She began cleaning up the syrup.

Just then the doorbell went.

DING DONG!

She went to the door and opened it.

The dog was trying to lick the syrup off itself.

Freddie was there.

''Hey Sam? Can I please have my camera you took?'' He asked.

''Hellllllloooo what havvve we here?'' The puppy thought to himself

''AWWW lickle Freddie want to do some av work?'' She said in a babyish tone.

Ok... I wanna know what's going on with these two and I wanna know now'' the puppy thought with a puppyish grin on its face.''

''What ever Puckett just give me it'' Freddie said.

''What ever dork..I don't have to listen to you'' Sam said.

''Ah come on Sam please? I mean I just wan-'' Sam slammed the door in his face before he could finish his sentence.

The puppy looked at Sam.

The puppy did a flirty whistle.

''Oh brilliant! The dog can whistle! It just keeps getting better! ...and WHY Did you whistle anyway !?'' Sam said in anger and sarcasm

The puppy just looked at her.

It was obvious that the puppy thought Sam liked him.

Ok I am sleepy so going to had off to bed..

Remember …

answer my questions at the beginning and review please!! :D


	4. Names Names Names

SAWWWY I took WAY long didn't I?

disclaimer:

Dan Schneider owns ICarly.

He made in my opinion the BEST Show on the earth.

God thank him for everything :D

Ok chapter two.

Sticky sticky situations. also remember...the Puppy is a genus therefore the dog will think things as well ok? Good. :)

Oh and the puppy ISN'T Talking in this one just thinking...he cant talk...yet...hey another question...do you think the dog should be able to speak soon? :)

* * *

LAST TIME---

The puppy looked at Sam.

The puppy did a flirty whistle.

''Oh brilliant! The dog can whistle! It just keeps getting better! ...and WHY Did you whistle anyway !?'' Sam said in anger and sarcasm

The puppy just looked at her.

It was obvious that the puppy thought Sam liked him.

And now...Chapter three ...Names Names Names.

* * *

''… ok I don't know WHAT you're thinking pup, But I DON'T like it and it's not right so get it out of your head now'' Sam Said.

''Ya...Sure whatever'' The puppy said before he started laughing.

''Oh joy, the puppy can laugh well at least you have a sense of humor'' Sam said.

The puppy started laughing harder.

Sam give the puppy a death stare the puppy calmed down.

''ok so what should I name you...'' Sam thought out loud.

A laugh escaped the puppy's mouth, he still hadn't got over Sam being in denial about Freddie.

Sam gave the puppy another death stare.

The puppy hushed himself.

''mmm how about...Rover...?'' Sam asked.

The puppy stuck his tong out in a eww no way, sort of way.

''Well I see THAT didn't go down well...'' Sam responded

''How about … 't ?

(Puppy that thinks he knows everything about me liking Freddie even though I don't)

_''Oh HA HA ...verrrry funny.''_ The puppy thought to himself.

''Your right, It would be WAY too long to call'' Sam said.

''Mmm....Well since you got syrup all over you, why don't we call you syrup?, It's also the kinda colour of your fur,...goldeny.'' Sam said.

_''Mmm... Syrup … I like it...''_ The pup thought.

The puppy barked in and wagged its tail.

''So its settled then, your named syrup.'' Sam said.

The puppy continued wagging its tail.

''Right now...Lets give you your first bath here...You need one...your all...sticky...'' She said.

_''YES... my fur is going to shine like the moon light'' _ The dog thought.

* * *

: ) Like it? I hope you did. Now question. Do you think the dog should talk???


End file.
